


Heat

by Vigorlilover



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigorlilover/pseuds/Vigorlilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo gets upset that Orlando does not tell him he is sick on their way to Tahoe, now it's up to Viggo to break Orlando's cold the best way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I wrote at school as a deal with one of my friends for fiction writing class. We both decided to do slash stories, I did VigOrli and she did Harry/Draco and we turned them in to our teacher, lol. Well, he liked it. Hope you do too! 
> 
> CLEANING MY ARCHIVE.

  
  
  
  
Viggo’s eyes felt heavy as he drove his blue Ford Escape down the dark, winding snow drift road. Orlando glanced over at him from his own hazy eyes, “Wake up, old man.” He said shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
Viggo smirked over at him, “I’m not sleep, Orli.” He replied taking a sip of his Red Bull.  
  
“Yet!” Orlando remarked as he turned to his side, tightening his grey sweat jacket around himself as if he was freezing. Viggo noticed and turned the heater up as far as it would go; although he found it didn’t do much since they were already traveling in what felt like 20 degree weather.  
  
“Hey-" Viggo started, just snaping into relization of Orlando's jab, "you’re never gonna let me live down that my best friend is nineteen years younger than me, are you? You know, Orlando, you won’t be in your thirties forever.”  
  
Orlando chuckled, “True, but I will still always be nineteen years younger than you!” Viggo shot Orlando a disaproving look, before a quick chuckle  “Yeah, I Suppose.”  
  
"Better keep your eyes on the road," Orlando murmured as he continued shifting side to side, trying to fall back asleep.  
  
“How am I supposed to stay awake when you’re not even up keeping me company?” Viggo called over to him.  
  
Orlando stretched and eased his way up, “Fine, I’m up. Sorry, it’s just I’m hot and don’t really feel like talking.” He said rolling down the window. Viggo almost choked on his second gulp of Red Bull.  
  
“Hot! Orlando you looked like you were about to freeze to death a second ago.” Viggo declared rolling back up Orlando’s window.  
  
“Whoop, whoop.” Orlando coughed before reaching for a tissue under the armrest between him and Viggo so he could blow his nose. “I know.” He said softly, “I was a then, maybe it’s the heater”.  
  
Viggo looked back and forth between Orlando and the road. “Orli, the heater is barely doing its job”. He said. Orlando glanced at him weakly, “Oh.”  
  
Viggo glanced at him more closely, “Orli, are you sick?” He asked concern taking over his normally calm voice. “Whoop, whoop.” Orlando coughed again. Viggo reached over to pull Orlando’s hood off; noticing his damp brunette curls. Orlando looked at him guiltily without saying anything.  
  
Without hesitation Viggo reached over to feel Orlando’s forehead, only to move it abruptly, “My, God, you're burning up!” He stated fretfully.  
  
“No wonder you’ve been so quiet, were you sick before we left this morning?” He shouted reaching in the back seat shfting past a few water bottles, soda cans, and cigarette packs before he grabbed his San Lorenzo blanket on the floor. Orlando sunk in his seat.  “Here cover yourself up!”  
  
“C'mon, Viggo, I’m hot.” Orlando argued looking over at him. Viggo ignored him, using his free hand to throw the blanket around him.  
  
“Well...answer me! Were you already sick?” He asked unable to help sounding so abrasive, but he was worried about his young friend.  
  
“My throat was sore when I woke up, but I just thought it would pass, Viggo, I swear.” Orlando replied sounding childlike. "I took some vicks and drank orange juice."  
  
Viggo shook his head apathetically, and sighed.  Orlando couldn't read Viggo's face and that was worst than dispointment and anger combined.  
  
“You thought you would just get over a cold Orlando without taking care of yourself?” He asked harshly. Orlando sniffed both because of his cold and because he knew Viggo wasn’t happy with him at the moment.  
  
“I just thought I would feel better.” He said defensively. “Instead I feel worst.” He said softly.  
  
“You should! Orlando, you have no idea how mad I am at you right now.” Orlando lowered his eyes innocently. He looked out the window into the dark.  _He could take a guess._  
  
Viggo attempted to ease up his tone,  “Why didn’t you just tell me you were sick; hell why didn’t I notice, usually I can’t shut you up.”  
  
“I didn’t want to disappoint you," he expressed lowly against the window sill. We’ve been taking this trip every year for the last seven years and it would have been a waste of…”  
  
“…a waste of what?”  Viggo asked cutting him off, “Money? You're gonna have to find a better excuse then that since we are not flying so that saves on the airfare and we’ll be staying at my cabin; so it seems that the only thing we’ve wasted is gas because I’m turning this car around and taking you home before you get worst.”  
  
Viggo pulled onto the side of the road on the deserted highway to make sure he could make a u-turn.  
  
Orlando turned swiftly in protest, “Oh, come on, Viggo, we're already almost there. You’re not really going to turn around now.” Viggo shook his head in disbelief, “Orlando I can’t believe you thought this was just,  _'okay’_ ”.  
  
Orlando sighed, “I know but I’m tired, and I know you’re tired and we only have like another hour, let’s just go to the cabin.”  
  
Viggo pulled out the turning lane back onto the main road, “Orlando it’s freezing in Tahoe, do you have a death wish?"  
  
Orlando was silent feeling too weak to keep debating.  
  
Viggo thought a moment. "But I guess I can at least get the cabin warmer then this car”. He said seeing there was no point auguring with Orlando since Viggo had always spoiled him and there was no use trying to change him now.  
  
“Fine, but first thing in the morning we are going back to LA.” Orlando nodded. “…And the first sign of you getting sicker, I’m taking you to the hospital.”  
  
Orlando sighed, “Viggo, when are you gonna stop treating me like a baby?”  
  
“When you stop acting like one.” Viggo chastised.  
  
Orlando pouted, before drifting off to sleep.  
  
********************  
  
When Orlando woke up he was wrapped in layers of blankets in Viggo’s cabin.  The fireplace burned brightly and the there was a candle on one nightstand and a small lamp on the other.  
  
“I see you’re up, sleeping beauty.” Viggo said playfully.  
  
Orlando smirked, “Shut up, Viggo.” He said miserably.  
  
“Uh, oh, you don’t sound better.”  
  
“I’m not going to the hospital!” Orlando stated snuggling under the covers.  
  
Viggo slightly frowned, “Keep pushing it.” Viggo called his bluff. Orlando rolled his eyes. Viggo ignored his infantile attitude and headed into the kitchen, returning moments later with a cup of tea in hand. He sat beside him on the bed, “Here this may help some.”  
  
Orlando slowly sat up and took the tea, “Thank you.” He said.  
  
Viggo smiled, “You're welcome.” He patted his leg through his layers of blanket and headed back across the room, “Get some sleep, ok.  
  
Orlando sat his cup of tea on the nightstand, he caught Viggo before he could leave the room.  He turned in the doorway when Orlando called out to him. “Viggo, it’s so cold and…” He said looking under his covers, “Why am I naked?” He asked, his face beginning to turn red.  
  
“Orlando your clothes were damp and I don’t know why you’re still cold; the fireplace is burning, but I’ll have to put it out before I go to bed.” He said grabbing another blanket from the closet and spreading it across Orlando.  
  
“Thanks, but all these blankets are going to smother me.”  
  
Viggo smirked, “Too bad, you should have thought about that before you decided you were invincible.”  
  
Orlando yawned, “Whatever, Viggo, and you saw me naked?” He asked sinking into reality of what Viggo just said.  
  
Viggo laughed, “Yes, Orli, I had to get off your wet clothes.” Orlando's faced flushed with embarrassment. Viggo sat back down next to him, “It’s not like you have something I've never seen before.”  He said with a wink.  
  
“That doesn’t make me feel better, and you carried me in?”  Orlando asked a little surprised.  
  
 Viggo combed his hand through his sandy blond hair, “Yeah and you’re heavier then you look by the way.”  
  
Orlando chuckled, “Didn’t break any bones did you, old man?” He said bunching himself up for more warmth.  
  
“You think you're funny, don’t you?” Viggo said reaching to feel Orlando’s forehead again, his amusement turned into worry, “Your fever is going away but you say your still cold, huh?” He asked hating the way Olando's body was shaking.  
  
“Yea, Viggo, I think you should get your fireplace fixed.” Orlando replied mildly.  
  
“Alright, that’s it, I’m calling the doctor.” Viggo said reaching over to the nightstand to take the phone off the hook.  
  
“But…” Orlando began to object before Viggo held up his finger to silence him when he listened for a dial tone, he heard none.  
  
“Great.” Viggo remarked irritably, "It's dead." He placed the phone back on the receiver.  
  
“What’s the matter, didn’t pay your phone bill?” Orlando joked. Viggo looked over at him as he laid with nothing but his eyes and curls visible under the cocoon of covers.  
  
“Only you can be damn near dying and still have time to crack jokes!”  
  
Orlando smiled slightly, “I’m so cold,” He said again. Viggo stared at him apprehensively. He stroked Orlando curls, “What am I going to do, Orli, you’re not getting any better.”  
  
“Colds are always worst at night, Viggo, at least that's what me mum says. I’ll be fine”.  
  
Viggo wasn’t so sure, Orlando was still so cold and he was running out of options. The fireplace was dying and he knew he would soon have to get more wood; even the electric blanket couldn't do anything for Orlando’s pores. Orlando looked up at Viggo, his chocolate eyes glaring up at him helplessly. Viggo felt Orlando’s cold hand; he knew Orlando wasn’t going to get warmer on his own with the way he was feeling.  
  
Viggo rose from the bed, Orlando’s eyes followed. He stood above Orlando and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Orlando raised his eyebrows, “What are you doing?” Orlando asked disconcertingly.  
  
“Baby, you’re really sick. Don’t you understand your body could shut down if you don’t get warmer?”  
  
“Viggo you’re over-exaggerating. I’m really cold, yes, but hardly freezing to death.”  
  
Viggo dropped his pants. Orlando squinted his eyes, letting a gasp escape his lips at how hard and perfect Viggo's body was.  
  
“Maybe so, but you’re not dying on my watch.” Viggo said now completely naked, he pulled the covers back and crawled into the bed with Orlando.  
  
“Oh my, God!” Orlando mumbled rolling over so his back was to Viggo. Instantaneously Orlando felt the heat of Viggo’s body against his own.  
  
Viggo eased his arm around Orlando’s waist, “Bet you wish I’d taken you home now, huh?” He said sarcastically pulling Orlando back tightly against him.  
  
Orlando bit his lip hoping Viggo wouldn't notice how instanly hard he'd gotten but then he felt Viggo’s body move against him, “Vig…You’re…get...gett...” Orlando stumbled over his words, as Viggo cock began growing at his back.  
  
Viggo chuckled and began running his hand through Orlando's curls, “Orli, don’t worry about me.” He said now rubbing Orlando’s arms, “Are you getting warmer?” He asked.  
  
Orlando looked between his legs, “Believe me, I’m getting more than that.” He said. Viggo slightly laughed. “Orli, your hormones are terrible, you get off that easily? Men, women it doesn’t matter to you does it?” Viggo asked.  
  
“Not right now, it don’t! And, you are kinda hot.” Orlando replied. Viggo laughed, “For an old guy right?"  
  
"Heh-" Orlando said followed by a slipped moan.  
  
"I see you're starting to feel better.” He said.  
  
“No, now thanks to you I have a new problem.” Orlando said wanting to stroke himself so bad, instead he gripped the sheets and bit into his pillow.  
  
“I see,” Viggo said. “I guess you want me to do something about it.”  
  
Orlando eased out of Viggo’s arms to turn and face him, “It is your fault!” He stated.  
  
“Orlando, I was just trying to help you.”  
  
“Well you did that and more.”  
  
Viggo laid back flat on his back, “Sorry.”  
  
Orlando slid Viggo's hair to the side of his face,"Don't apologize."  Orlando now thanks to Viggo was extremely hot and horny.  He propped himself up on his elbow. “Have you ever been with a man?” He asked abruptly.  
  
Viggo laughed, “Where did that come from?”  
  
“Well have you?”  
  
Viggo hesitated before answering, “Yea, high school, college…me and my friends use to fool around.”  
  
Orlando's eyes grew interested, “Really, so are you gay? But you date women…and why didn’t I ever know any of this?” He shot the questions at Viggo barely taking a breath.  
  
“It's not something you just bring up, besides you and I were never in a situation like this to bring it up.”  
  
“I suppose that's true.”  
  
“And, I guess you can say I’m bi.” Viggo admitted.  
  
Orlando smiled, “Really?” Orlando asked enthusiastically. He then leaned over to kiss Viggo quickly on the lips. “Did you feel anything?” He asked after breaking the kiss, Viggo stared at him before sitting up, pulling Orlando toward him into a more passionate kiss that startled Orlando at first but he then relaxed under Viggo’s strong embrace. Orlando collapsed on top of Viggo, who roamed Orlando’s back, their lips still locked. His smooth chest pressed against Viggo’s that only had hair lined vertically down the middle. Orlando ran his hands across Viggo's nipples, wanting him so bad. Finally they parted, “Now I feel something, I think I might need to help you with your problem and mine.” Viggo said pushing Orlando back on his back.  
  
“Viggo, don’t play.” Orlando said insecurely.  
  
“Ok, I can leave,” He said running his hand teasingly down Orlando’s chest stopping at his waist.  “Should I go any further? Or should I just leave you in this condition? Your choice.”  
  
Orlando knew he wouldn’t be able to survive the night with the way he was feeling, “I love you, Viggo, you know that?” He blurted out his eyes growing serious. Viggo removed his hand. “I love you too but…” He asked feeling there was more to what Orlando was saying.  
  
“No, you don’t understand, I’ve always loved you; when you moved to New York, when you came back to LA. I always had hope for us, now we're here like this and I don’t think I can make love to you if I can't be with you.  That's why I didn't tell you I was sick, because when I am with you, I'm the happiest I've ever been.  You light this fire in me that can't be put, I want you, Vig, I need you.”  
  
Viggo looked at Orlando surprised but feeing his heart flutter, for it felt like he'd been waiting his entire life to hear those words.  He leaned over to kiss Orlando’s forehead, “You know what, I’ve always loved you too.  I want to be with you, Orli, for the rest of my life.”  
  
Orlando ran his hands up Viggo's face, "Really?"  
  
Viggo let his actions answer the question.  He began trailing his tongue down Orlando's neck, he rolled on top of him between his legs, "Now, tell me if you still want to stop."  
  
Orlando ran his fingers though Viggo's hair, moaning, "Oh my God, no, I don't want you to stop."  
  
Viggo took Orlando's hand and held them above his head releasing them so their hands could intertwine. Orlando spread his legs, Viggo began trailing his tongue down his smooth chest, Orlando's deep breathing made Viggo want to forget everything and feel the complete body and soul of the younger man right at that very moment.  
  
Orlando arched his back when Viggo's mouth took over Orlando's dick, "Oh, God, Viggo." Vggo tasted his pre-cum and didn't flinch at the salty bitter taste, he slid his mouth down until the head of Orlando's cock met the base of Viggo's throat. Orlando felt himself coming faster then he ever had with Viggo's rhythmically moving his tongue and mouth around Orlando's cock. Orlando looked up at the beige ceiling continuing to moan and purr feeling as if he was being lifted off the bed, that's when he released his juices into Viggo's willing mouth who swalllowed every last drop. Viggo sat up on his knees meeting Orlando's eyes, licking the remnants of his cum from his lips.  
  
"Wow!" Orlando breathe.  
  
Viggo grinned at him laying down on his back beside him, "I'll say.  I bet you're ready to go to sleep now, huh?"  
  
"Not by a long shot." Orlando said sitting sitting up, he began rubbing his hand on Viggo's dick.  
  
Viggo took his hand away.  
  
"No, I want to make love to you."  Viggo ran his hand around the back of Orlando's neck pulling him into a passionate kiss Orlando curved his hands from Viggo's chest to elevate up and down his back Viggo tighten his legs around his waist, it was chest against chest, there lips were one with each other, Viggo kissed his way to Orlando's ear gently nibbling on it. Viggo reached between him and Orlando to stroke his own dick he put he the spit in his hand to slick his dick. He lifted under Orlando's arms enough to urge him up so his dick met with Orlando's hole. Orlando shivered when the head of Viggo's cock entered him, "I don't wanna hurt you."  
  
"You won't, don't stop. Make love to me."  Orlando moaned certainly.  
  
Viggo gave him a warm smile and gently pushed him back down on the bed holding his arms around his thighs and he began pushing inside.  Orlando griped the sheet and covered it over his mounth so he could bite down on it.  Viggo stroked Orlando's cock again, "Relax, baby; and stop pushing me out, it's the only way it's going to stop hurting."  
  
Orlando slipped a tear and tried as best he could to unwrap his muscles. After a few more pushes Orlando felt the pain subside, as Viggo pushed passed the barrier and let himself pump a little a faster with Orlando rocking with the motion.  Viggo leaned down to catch Orlando's moans with his mouth, feeling himself about to fill Orlando's ass with his hot cum, seconds it was over as Viggo found himself spent in Orlando's body.  
  
Viggo eased himself out, his sticky cum trailing as he did. Letting his heavy breathing settle, he turned to lay on his back placing his hands behind his head, Orlando turned over to face him, Viggo rolled his eyes to him, "You feel better?" Viggo asked giving Orlando a cheeky smile. Orlando who was still shimmering in bliss returned the gesture as he leaned over to let his chin rest on Viggo's chest, "I should get sick more often."  
  
~The End~


End file.
